


Reuniting

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Series: Heaven Roadhouse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heaven, Heaven Roadhouse, The Winchester Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the boys' latest trip upstairs, Ash decides to look for their parents again and finally finds them.</p>
<p>John is excited to see Mary. Mary is less excited to see John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! The last Heaven Roadhouse fic was really popular, so here's another. And I do have ideas for more, so if you like them you can follow the series (no promises on when the next one will be though; I haven't written it and I am writing other things). But here's John and Mary!
> 
> Also just a quick note: chronologically, this does occur before Reconnecting. I might change the order in the series later, but for now I'll leave it in the order I posted them in.

After the Winchester boys got sent back to Earth yet again, Ash decided to give tracking down John and Mary another shot. He decided to try a different approach this time. In the past he’d tried looking for one Heaven because he’d assumed John and Mary were soul mates based on how Ellen talked about John’s reaction to Mary’s death when he asked her about the Winchesters back when the boys first showed up at the Roadhouse on Earth. But on one of the times the Winchester boys had died he remembered Dean being angry about a cupid setting their parents up, which he mentioned in a rant against angels when Ash was helping them run away again. Based on the little bit of digging and Angel Radio eavesdropping Ash did after finding this out, cupid matches could act like soul mates in life but did not always share the same heaven. With that in mind, he began to look for the individual heavens of John Winchester and Mary Campbell Winchester rather than a joint couple one. 

After taking a few breaks and finally finding the Harvelles, who then asked him to look for Bill, which he promised to do later, Ash finally found the heavens of the older Winchesters. He decided to go to John’s first.

It was an odd place. The door he opened turned out to be a door to the Impala and he stepped out into a field. The memory he walked in on had the adult John Winchester, based on the description from Ellen, proudly watching a small child shoot targets with what appeared to be a real gun. Ignoring his concerns for the child (who was probably Sam or Dean, and wow that explained a lot), Ash called out, hoping he was in the right place. “John Winchester?”

The man turned around and froze then stood straight up at the sight of the stranger in his heaven. “Who the hell are you?”

Ash held up his hands to show he meant no harm in an attempt to placate the man. “My name’s Ash. And if you are John, then I know your sons, Sam and Dean. I worked at the Roadhouse, Ellen Harvelle’s bar.”

The man Ash was getting convinced was John narrowed his eyes. “If that’s true and you do know them, prove it. Tell me something you wouldn’t know otherwise.”

Ash had to think for a moment to get something, keeping his hands up to show he meant no harm. The he thought of it. “You went with Bill Harvelle on the last hunt he ever went on, and Ellen and Jo think you killed him because he was injured or something.” Finding that out had been difficult. Ash had noticed the girls seemed a bit quiet and sad one day. After drinking some Jo admitted it has the anniversary of her dad’s death on a hunt. After the Winchester brothers showed up for the first time Ellen had admitted the reason their dad got banned from the bar when Ash asked why he hadn’t seen any Winchesters in there before when Ellen knew the family. It was clearly not something the Harvelles liked to think about, let alone talk about. 

It did, however seem to mean something to John. He slumped a little, but quickly got back in a position to attack. “Ok, that means you know the Harvelles. What are you doing here though?”

Ash gestured to the still open door. “I’ve been finding people in their heavens and reuniting them. I found Mary too; I could let you see your wife again if you wanted. It may not be the same as being alive with that person, but it’s definitely better than just reliving old memories.”

At the prospect of seeing Mary John finally relaxed and seemed to be interested instead of hostile. “You can really take me to see my wife again?” Ash nodded and the older man started to walk towards him. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

Still surprised by the sudden change in attitude, it took Ash a moment to catch up with John, who he stopped at the car. “Just give me a minute. I need to draw the right symbols to get us where we need to go,” he closed the car door and drew the symbols on it in chalk, then opened the door and smiled when he saw the familiar Roadhouse interior on the other side. “Good. Follow me.”

They walked through the door and John seemed a bit surprised to see the Roadhouse. “Wow. I haven’t been here in years. I guess you really weren’t b.s.ing me kid.”

Ash threw him a somewhat offended look. “I was not. Now take a seat and I’ll get Mary.” When the older man nodded and moved towards one of the booths on the far wall, Ash turned back to the door they came from and wrote new symbols on it, this time for Mary’s heaven. 

This time the door he opened lead him to a nursery with sunlight streaming in the window. In it with her back turned to him was a blonde woman balancing a toddler on her hip while they leaned over the crib in the middle of the room. He overheard the woman telling the little boy she was holding that he could see baby Sammy, but they had to be quiet because it was his naptime. Ash figured he had the right place.

When he cleared his throat the woman whipped around while setting down the child she was holding and stepping in front of him defensively. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Once again Ash found himself holding up his hands defensively. He could really see where the brothers got their charm from. “Relax. My name is Ash and I know your sons, Sam and Dean.” When he said the names she quickly glanced at the crib and the boy on the floor. “I’ve been going around reuniting people who know each other from different Heavens. I have your husband waiting if you want to see him.”

At the mention of her husband a flash of emotion crossed Mary’s face too quickly for Ash to decipher. She looked him straight in the eye after a moment. “Sure, it’ll be good to see John. Take me to him.”

After drawing the necessary symbols Ash lead Mary through the door and into the Roadhouse. Upon seeing his wife John stood up with a grin and started walking toward them. He opened his arms to embrace his wife as soon as she got close. “Mary! It is so good to see you!”

Mary seemed a bit surprised at her husband’s appearance, but covered it quickly. “John!” She began to walk towards him, but when she got close instead of hugging or kissing him her face turned angry and she slapped him so hard Ash winced in sympathy. “Why the hell did you raise my boys to be hunters?”

John still looked shocked and rubbed his cheek where Mary had hit it. “Sorry,” he began, seeming confused, “but you died. I had to avenge you. And I did. Because of all the training Dean was able to kill the Yellow Eyed Demon! He put a bullet right in his heart! We avenged your death, Mary!”

The women in question looked unimpressed. “Congratulations, but it didn’t make me any less dead. And besides, avenging me shouldn’t have come at the cost of the boys’ childhoods! Dammit John, them becoming hunters was exactly what I didn’t want and exactly what I thought I was avoiding by marrying you instead of one of the guys my dad would have picked!”

John was about to go on the defensive when something Mary said hit him. “Wait, how do you know about hunting?”

As a slightly guilty look crossed Mary’s face Ash decided he had already been there for too much. He quietly slipped towards the door and put in the symbols for a familiar heaven.

__________

Pamela’s heaven was a concert again. When she saw him and waved he wandered over. At the look on his face she turned her attention away from the stage and towards him and made a sympathetic face. “What’s up? You don’t look to great.”

He turned towards her. “I just reunited Sam and Dean’s parents. Let me tell you, the older Winchesters are in serious need of some couple’s therapy.”

Pamela smirked and passed him a cup of booze. “Is there a Winchester that wouldn’t benefit from some time with a shrink? Now just forget about it for a bit. This is gonna be a good show.”

Following her lead Ash took a sip from the cup she gave him and turned towards the stage, letting the Winchesters go to the back of his mind. 

__________

When he finally returned later, he brought Ellen as backup. The Winchesters seemed to have settled down. They were now quietly drinking from cans of beer they must have gotten from behind the bar. When the door opened, they both looked up and Mary stood up to introduce herself. “Hi, I’m Mary Winchester. I’m guessing you already know my sons and maybe my husband?”

Ellen nodded and shook her hand. “Ellen Harvelle. And yes, I already know all your boys.” She released the other woman’s hand and looked down the bar to where the other Winchester was still seated. “John.” It was curt and still carried a bit of anger with it.

John just nodded and took another sip of his drink. “Ellen.”

Mary turned back to Ellen as Ash went to get a beer. “I’d like to apologize for my husband. Given what we’ve been talking about for the past few hours, I think he’ll have a lot of apologizing to do.” She shot John a glare. 

He returned it and commented, “You aren’t perfect either. You never told me you were a Hunter.”

Mary’s glare turned more intense. “You ruined our sons’ childhoods and lied to too many people to count, plus from what you’ve said it sounds like you lost your morals and may have killed some people. You are still firmly in the wrong here.”

At that point John looked admonished and turned back to his drink. Mary looked at Ellen, who looked a little impressed with her. “I’ve never seen someone put the great John Winchester in his place like that. I get the feeling we could be friends.”

Mary smiled back at her. “I had to learn to put up with him somehow. Admittedly he was far less of an ass before I died, but he still had his moments then. But enough about my husband. I’ve talked about him enough today, and if you’re the Ellen that ran a bar for Hunters I bet you have some great stories to tell. Can I hear some?”

Ellen smiled and nodded and they went off to a back booth to share stories. John continued to sulk at the bar, and Ash went back to listening to angel radio to see what was happening now. It looked like it could be a good afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know much about either of their lives, so I decided to make them with the boys in their heavens because I figure most people have good moments with their children. And I do think Mary would be pissed with John for raising the boys as hunters. She says in one of the episodes where Dean goes back in time that that's exactly what she doesn't want for her kids.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and leave me a comment if you have anyone specific you'd want to see in another fic for this series!


End file.
